Master of Twilight The Legend of Uzumaki Naruto
by Vlaid Mordrenyn
Summary: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust...; In the beginning there was only the void. Then two beings spawned and created existence. Naruto is constantly beaten by the villagers, but one day two men wearing strange outfits appear; Could this be Naruto's lucky day?
1. The Dawn of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any possible crossovers, but I sure as HELL own my own characters. You'll know them when you see them and if you don't, watch Naruto. You'll notice they're missing. :3 MAH CHARACTERS ARE TOO SEXEH FOR IT! =/

The Key – So you don't get confused.

'_**Tail-less Demon Speaking'**_

_**'Bijuu Speaking'**_

**'Demon-State Character Speaking'**

_'Standard Thought'_

"Standard Speech"

A/N: I hope you guys like this, this is my first attempt at any real... fanfiction... so yeah. Comments please. :3

Breaks will look like the thing below this.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Ashes to Ashes...**

Dust to Dust...

**Light is to Dark...**

As Dawn is to Dusk...

_**The Dawn of Time...~**_

_In the beginning there was nothing. No darkness, no light, not even a void. Out of nothing spawned something, or rather, two somethings. In this void there now became two beings; One being was nothing but a dark shadow, practically invisible due to the void. The other was a being of light. These two beings saw fit to create a new existence, one full of life and hope and dreams. The two beings, the light and the dark worked together, and with a mighty clap of their hands, an explosion of unimaginable proportions was spawned. This marked the beginning of existence. This was the dawn of time._


	2. Are You My Angels?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any possible crossovers, but I sure as HELL own my own characters. You'll know them when you see them and if you don't, watch Naruto. You'll notice they're missing. :3 MAH CHARACTERS ARE TOO SEXEH FOR IT! =/

The Key – So you don't get confused.

'_**Tail-less Demon Speaking'**_

_**'Bijuu Speaking'**_

**'Demon-State Character Speaking'**

_'Standard Thought'_

"Standard Speech"

A/N: Alright, second chapter, first day! Hopefully I can keep this up. I'm grounded but can still right fanfictions. Weird right? And while I'm getting an early jump at this... any pairing suggestions? I've got a couple. BTW, as my brother requested, he is helping me make this fanfiction. :3 Thank him for pestering me to get crackin' on this! =3 He's Leamu so send him thanks on here. R/R, plzkthx!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Konohagakure, Eight Years After Kyuubi Attack**

(Naruto POV)

A figure cuddled in his bed slowly opened his eyes and allowed blue eyes to be revealed to the world. The figure's Domo hat fell off of his head, and his spikey yellow-hair shone brightly in the morning sunlight as he sat up, letting loose a great rumbling yawn. He threw off the covers, and hopped out, changing into a black t-shirt and some jeans. He threw on some shoes and had what every intelligent boy without a mother or father would have for breakfast. Ramen.

_Mm... Ramen! My favorite meal of the day!_ He thought to himself with a great grin plastered over his face. He scarfed down several instant-cup ramen packages before sitting up with a loud belch. He giggled at that as he ran outside and looked at the bright and sunny sky. Today was going to be great, he just knew it!

Approximately Twelve Hours Later...

(Naruto POV)

This earlier optimistic child now fled through the streets faster than a speeding bullet. Almost as though his life counted on it. He was now sporting several cuts and a rather juicy black eye, and it appeared as though his jeans had been cut open as though with a knife. Chasing after him was a giant mass of bodies, which almost looked like an angry mob. It certainly was said angry mob, as they were chasing after this cute little eight-year-old with pitchforks, torches, and swords!

_C'mon guys, give me a break! It's my birthday! What'd I ever do to you all?!_ This blond boy asked himself as he ran through the streets like a mad man. Unfortunately, as he thought this he hadn't been paying attention to where he was running, and ran smack dab into a wall. But it was rather soft for a wall... and warm... he looked up after having fell, and noticed that the angry mob that had been behind him was only half the size it had been before. He looked in front of him and noticed that the mob had ran around and caught him inside of a trap!

_Oh no..._ He thought to himself as he cringed to himself. He closed his eyes tight and he felt them tear up. In a few minutes he would be off in bliss unconsciousness, free from the pains of the real world, but it wouldn't last long... the mean villagers preferred to keep him awake for their torture. Right before he fell unconscious, he let loose a scream which shook the villagers for a second.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

(A/N: Otay, two things, REAL QUICK! First off, I would be such an evil bastard if I made that a cliffy. Second off, I hate the villagers. I have having to write that but if I don't this next part won't be as awesome. ;.;)

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Somewhere Else In Konohagakure

(??? POV)

Two men walked around in bizarre clothing, one of them had raven black hair which had red tips. His skin was pale but had a grayish tinge to it. He wore a black trench coat which was slightly ripped at the shoulders and held an odd décor at the end of the sleeves. He wore a black t-shirt with an accompanying black belt and pants. Not too surprisingly, he also wore black boots which fit him. His hair blocked his eyes which seemed to suit him just fine.

The other man seemed to be not much different but at the same time completely so. He had a hood covering his head that was of a shade of purple so dark it was nearly black. He also, oddly enough, had black armor with golden edges at certain parts, making him seem like a true warrior but at the same time it gave him a regal appearance, giving him a look as though he was good but at the same time did not only pledge himself to the 'light side' of the balance.

A loud scream pierced the evening air and everyone stopped for a moment, before continuing on with their villager duties. These two men, however, stopped. The bigger, taller one looked over to his raven-haired counterpart and raised a brow, only visible to the dark-clad one beside him.

"That sound... I'm going to investigate." The armored man spoke, before seemingly disappearing in a flash, although he had only jumped onto a roof silently, contradictory to his heavily armored body. The black-clad man shook his head, before jumping onto the roof, and followed after him rapidly.

_Wonderful... looks like we've found him._ The dark man thought to himself, with a barely noticeable smirk making it's way onto his face.

Angry Mob

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto felt the cracking of his skin and cried out in pain as each villager kicked him in the side, or slashed his clothes or took some other vicious blow towards him. One kicked him in the temple. Another chose instead to stab him in the back with a pitchfork. He screamed and now lacked the energy to do anything more than sob. Was this the end? It couldn't be over, all this pain and suffering for nothing? He pleaded to his ancestors and whatever else would listen that he would be saved from this anguish and pain.

Almost as though his prayer were answered, he suddenly heard much screaming and felt a warm spot right on his spine. It wasn't with pain though, and that confused him. With a little amount of energy that he had left he looked up and noticed the crowd was gone. In their place were two men staring curiously at him.

One had raven black hair with red-tipped edges. The other had regal-like, silver hair. Raven-hair had crimson eyes. Silver-hair had golden eyes. His first thought came out aloud as he passed out from the blood loss;

"Are you guys my angels...?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Alright, bad accidental references aside, I'm going to reassure you that there is NO Twilight in here. Twilight fans who get that accidental reference, I'm sorry. :( Anywho, R/R plz! x3


End file.
